


Fan Dom

by SeasonsofLauren



Series: Free Dom [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: And a lot of hate of fifty shades darker, Fifty Shades Darker, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, blowjob, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofLauren/pseuds/SeasonsofLauren
Summary: The final (planned) installment of the Free Dom universe where Peter and Wade go out to the movies and don't watch the movie.Still not in love with the title so if you can think of any better ones, don't be afraid to comment! And if you have any ideas for this universe, feel free to comment and I might write it!





	Fan Dom

It’s getting close to the end of the day on Friday so Peter is doing paperwork for his patent, that has been refused  _ yet again _ , so he’s easily able to reach his phone as it rings in time for the confusion to wash over him. It’s Wade, which is strange because they never call each other, unless it’s for phone sex which usually is preceded with a warning text. Peter picks it up anyway, ready to shoot down any untoward conversations.

 

 

As Peter expected, the moment he presses the answer button, Wade’s sultry, ‘I’m ready to woo your pants off’ voice filters through, “Want to go to the new Fifty Shades of Grey movie?”

 

 

After a moment of reeling over the words not matching the voice at all, Peter furrows his brows, “I refuse to spend any sort of money on that piece of-”

 

 

“That’s why we’re sneaking in dumby, duh,” Peter barely manages to hold back his eye roll at the sophomoric tone in Wade’s voice, before it slips back into deep again, “And I’m really looking forward to fucking in the back row.”

 

 

It takes a moment of deliberation before the unfed exhibitionist in Peter decides, “Fine, then we can go. Don’t think I’m not going to make fun of the whole stupid plot line throughout it though.”

 

 

“Oh, don’t worry; I might have to kill you if you thought that relationship was actual BDSM. See you tonight”

 

 

Before Peter can go on his whole rant about all of the problem with the franchise, the gross sound of Wade trying to blow him a kiss reaches his ears followed the beeping of an ended call.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Peter gets there a little earlier than the time Wade texts to him, but is not surprised to find Wade leaning against a pillar playing on his phone looking like sex on legs. Because their relationship mostly centers around sex, Peter has never seen Wade dressed to be outside, and damn is that a shame. A designer, dark matte gray bomber jacket over a thin, maroon hoodie rests snugly against his defined shoulders and finely muscled arms, emphasizing just how much of a physically imposing man he is, even further than the worn, black v-neck stretched impossibly tight against his barrel chest underneath all of his jackets. His artfully ripped, dark brown jeans look ready to burst at the seams as they attempt reign in his thighs and calves above his scuffed, brown hiking boots that’s laces pool at the floor around Wade haphazardly. Peter has to wait a second to catch his breath as he takes in the full effect of Wade’s outfit that makes him look almost better than the way he does naked.

 

 

After a moment of awkwardly trying to covertly shift himself in his pants, Peter walks over to Wade with his hands in his pockets, now feeling a little self conscious. Wade looks up at him with a bright smile, giving him an obvious once over and seeming to appreciate the view. Peter feels a light blush spreading across his cheeks as Wade’s eyes rake over his open flannel and tight jeans hungrily. 

 

 

Once Peter finally reaches him in a matter of moments that feels like a year, Peter smiles with a new sense of confidence at Wade, who’s already stuffed his phone into his pocket and gesturing towards the theater. Peter looks at Wade hesitantly, not exactly sure how one goes about sneaking into a movie theater but trusting that that’s something in Wade’s arsenal. 

 

 

As they approach the ticket checker, a teenage guy that looks bored out of his mind, Wade pulls out a scrap of paper from his pocket, and opens his photos. He holds it out once they get into the front of the line and the guy scans the phone without even looking. After the scanner doesn’t register it, he looks down at the phone and then back at Wade, mildly annoyed now, “Are you aware that this is just a picture of the confirmation screen, not the barcode?”

 

 

Wade looks down at his phone, looking shocked, “What barcode?”

 

 

The guy leans back and rolls his eyes, “You need a barcode for the ticket to work. When you went to the website, you were suppose to click the orange button. Just go to the side and do it now.” 

 

 

“But I have the confirmation page. Why do you need the barcode?”

 

 

“To make sure it’s a legit ticket.”

 

 

Wade’s voice slowly starts to raise in annoyance, looking like he’s fuming, “What, you think I’m going to lie or something? You think it’s worth my time to come to this movie theater and  _ lie  _ about having a ticket?”

 

 

Fear fills the ticket takers face as Wade starts to crowd into his space, looking ready to start a fight at any second, and Peter catches onto the act. He reaches his hand out to put onto Wade’s arm, acting as if he’s trying to hold him back, “Hey, babe why don’t you just take a deep breath. It’s not worth it to get into a fight. Why don’t we just step to the side here and try to pull it up on your phone?”

 

 

Whipping his head around to stare at Peter, throwing him a wink before practically yelling, “Because I shouldn’t fucking have to. What the hell kind of world am I living in if I can’t just go see a movie with my boyfriend without being called a liar? What is this, some form of homophobia? I’ll just go talk to the manager about this.”

 

 

With actual fear flooding through his voice, the ticker taker puts his hands up, trying to look appeasing as he stumbles through saying, “Please just, just go in. I-I think you’re ticket is fine. It’s theater six.”

 

 

For show, Wade lets out a long huff and Peter puts a hand on his shoulder, and steers him pass the teenager who looks about ready to piss himself. Once he’s past with a still tensing Wade, Peter turns around to mouth, “Thank you.”

 

 

Once they get into the theater, Wade bursts into laughter, nearly keeling over as he leans on Peter for support, “God, did you-did you see that kid. Nearly pissed himself.”

 

 

Peter rolls his eyes, “That wasn’t very nice, you know. We could have just pirated it from online.”

 

 

“But then I wouldn’t be able to blow you where anybody would be able to catch us,” Wade whispers gruffly into Peter’s ear once they sit down in the back row away from the few people actually coming to watch this movie. There’s two groups of women sitting in bunches around the theater. One obviously giggling about how ‘risque’ it is to go to a ‘sexy’ movie together while the other aren’t looking at each other, clearly uncomfortable before the movie even starts. There’s four different sets of couples and two people alone spread out as well. It’s far less crowded, probably considering it’s a little late in the movie’s release, and it calms Peter’s nerves a little.

 

 

As the previews roll through, they snuggle close with Wade’s arm thrown over the back of Peter’s seat, talking about which upcoming movies they’re looking forward to or have heard horrible things about. It’s comfortable and Peter can’t help but forget that they’re relationship is just sex, with a few nice meals thrown in. It feels comfortable. It feels natural. 

 

 

Peter has to blink a couple of times to shake himself out of the comfortable fantasy that this is. That’s all it is. A fantasy. It doesn’t feel like it when he looks to his side and sees Wade bursting into laughter at his own jokes or shooting middle fingers whenever Michael Bay’s name pops up on the screen. Peter lets out a deep breath to steady himself as the lights fade out and Wade leans closer to him.

 

 

As the scenes start playing out, Wade wastes no time in starting to break apart each act of the abusive or manipulative. Loudly. So loud that Peter almost has to cover his ears from being next to him, but he can’t because he has to hold his stomach he’s laughing so hard. With the theater being so empty, there’s not many people to actually get irritate, but the group of women keeps turning around, glaring darts. After the unaccountable number of outbursts, the breaking point being Wade’s rant about the manipulative nature of taking Ana to Grey’s abusive ex (like who the fuck does that? How did he become a heartthrob when you literally abuse and manipulate someone who puts all their trust into you? I would rather date my left big toe then this fuck), one of the women in the group stands up and turns towards Wade, “Sit down and shut the fuck up. Some of us are trying to enjoy the movie without your comments.”

 

 

With a scoff Wade stands up and crosses his arm, mockingly mimicking her stance, “How can you enjoy a movie that taints the name of the fucking awesome BDSM lifestyle by calling it a crappy, abusive relationship?”

 

 

The women just rolls her eyes, “If you don’t want to see the movie, then just leave.”

 

 

That comment gets a few murmured agreement from the sparse theater and Wade shrugs before sitting down, “Whatever.”

 

 

Peter laughs as Wade sits down with a flash of a smile to his companion. With a smirk, Wade leans over to gruffly whisper into Peter’s ear, “Maybe I should put my mouth to a better use.”

 

 

With no other preamble, Wade sinks out of his seat onto his knees so Peter’s thighs bracket him in. As quietly as possible, helpfully covered by the sound of a masquerade ball, Wade unzips his pants. Peter has to bite his bottom lip because Wade looks absolutely beautiful on his knees for Peter, and the eye contact is only making him harder. Wade winks at him before carefully pull him out of his pants. 

 

As Wade’s tongue laps at the head of his dick, Peter has to bite his fist to stay quiet. It’s only made worse as Wade decides to sink all the way down, swallowing around Peter at the base. It’s too much to stifle his noise and keep his hips still, but Wade swallows his small thrusts easily, his lips pulled up in as close to a smile as he can. 

 

 

After a few too many moans slip out, causing some people’s heads to turn, but no one singles them out, and it only pushes Peter even closer. He can feel his dick twitch every time someone's head turns, and it only makes it harder to bite back his noises.  

 

 

With a few more bobs of Wade’s head and a firm squeeze to the base of Peter’s dick, Peter fists his hand in Wade’s head as a warning, trying to draw his eyes up to say what words can’t. Wade nods from his position and drops all the way down to the base to swallow hard. Peter can’t help but be pushed over the end, coming in ribbons down Wade’s awaiting throat. 

 

 

Before slipping back into his seat, Wade makes eye contact with Peter and audibly swallows, smirking like he just won something. Peter tucks himself back into his pants before he could make any attempt at getting it back up again. 

 

 

Wade grabs Peter’s hand after a few moments of catching his breath, dragging him out of the movie. Neither of them actually care how it ends, so Peter follows Wade as he ushers him out.  

 

 

On their way into the lobby, Wade slips his hand into Peter’s back pocket and gives his ass a soft pat, causing Peter to laugh. Peter walks closer to him, nuzzling into his side and giving into his feelings of never wanting to stop. Wade leans down and kisses his temple with a soft smile, “We should do this again.”

 

 

Peter laughs as he drops his shoulder to bump into Wade, causing him to laugh too, “You blowing me?”

 

 

Looking up, Peter can almost see the makings of a blush spreading across Wade’s face as he says without looking down, “No. I mean like going to the movies or going out at all. I don’t know. It’s kind of dumb. We could just ignore that I-”

 

Leaning up onto his toes, Peter drags them to a stop so that he can kiss Wade silent. He pulls back with a blinding smile on his face, “I think I’d like that.”

 

 

With a smile, Wade kisses him again. 

 

 

And then slaps Peter’s ass hard, causing him to yelp.


End file.
